


Take Care

by frankcastlesfemfeb (Deathtouch)



Category: Avengers (Comics), Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Captain Marvel - Ambiguous Fandom, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, She-Hulk, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Kissing, Locker Room, Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:57:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathtouch/pseuds/frankcastlesfemfeb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femfeb 2016 | Drabble<br/><i>anonymous asked:</i> she-hulk/carol + spur of the moment hook up at the avengers gym (changing room/showers)?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

Carol came back to reality as someone joined her in the showers. She’d been lost and thought for a while there, just standing under the spray of the water letting her mind wander. In truth she’d gotten pretty battered out there today, and even with enhanced strength and durability she was still feeling it in her bones. The pain would wear off, she just had to be patient. 

Carol sighed and shut the water off. Through the steam she spotted Jen who was soaping up at the showerhead next to her. Carol passed by her on her way out of the showers and over to the sinks and mirrors. They smiled at each other in passing but didn’t take any real notice of each other beyond that.

Carol grabbed a clean towel but instead of drying off she went to sit on the bench seat by the lockers. She put her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. She was already making plans about going back to her room, curling up under the covers and sleeping this one off. She’d just have to get there first, and in that moment all she wanted to do was sit. She closed her eyes, letting herself get lost in thought again. 

Carol started in surprise when she felt something touching her shoulders. Hands; warm and wet. 

“Hey,” Jen’s voice was warm and deep behind her. “You’re lookin’ rough.” 

“Gee, thanks.” Carol muttered. She sat up, leaning back into Jennifer’s touch. 

Jennifer dug her thumbs in as she started massaging Carol’s shoulders, urging the tension out of her muscles. It felt good to get her shoulders rubbed. Jen’s hands were big and impossibly strong. Her touch might have been too strong for anyone else, but Carol certainly wasn’t about to break. Carol soon felt wet hair touching her back, and then the press of lips against her neck… 

“Want me to take care of you?” Jen asked.

Carol’s stomach twisted with desire. Vague as that question may have seemed, Carol knew exactly what it meant. The two of them sort of had history, but it was nothing more than hooking up after missions. They never talked about it because they didn’t really feel the need to. It seemed as though they weren’t going to talk about it here and now either. Jennifer was already moving to tug Carol’s towel away. 

Carol let it happen. She let Jennifer lay her down, she let her legs fall apart. She was naked and exposed and she didn’t care. Anyone could have walked in on them but that was all part of the intrigue. Carol had put up one hell of a fight today, and now it was time for her to let it all go. She closed her eyes, felt Jen’s lips against her own, and relaxed for the first time since she had suited up this morning. 

The bench wasn’t big enough for the two of them. Carol took up the whole of it, on her back with her limbs splayed. Jennifer resolved to kneel down beside her. She was so damn tall she needed to lean over to kiss Carol even while kneeling. Her hands, the ones that had been so knowingly massaging Carol’s shoulders moments ago, mapped out the rest of Carol’s body. 

Thick green fingers found their way between Carol’s thighs. Carol was completely open to it. She kissed Jen softly, groaning in pleasure as Jennifer’s fingers started stroking over sensitive, wet parts of her body. 

“Relax,” Jennifer breathed against her lips. “I’ve got you.” 

Jennifer teased her for a few moments, but they both knew where this was headed. It wasn’t long until she thrust two fingers inside of Carol’s body. Carol’s back arched, and she gasped loudly. Who needed a man when Jen’s fingers were thicker than most cocks were? It ached a little feeling both of them go in, but it ached in the best way. The pains from being busted up in battle intermingled with the pleasurable pain of sex. Carol was happy to let one fade into another and to get lost in the feeling.

Jennifer were good with her hands, she knew what she was doing. She finger fucked Carol nice and slow, working her wrist and twisting her fingers in ways that made Carol writhe and groan. They continued kissing all the while, noises of pleasure getting lost in each other’s mouth. 

Jen knew to thumb Carol’s clit as she thrust with her fingers. She knew how to put pressure in perfect little circles. Carol quickly came with her shoulder blades digging into the bench, thighs trembling, moaning desperately into Jennifer’s mouth. Jen rubbed that orgasm out of her until she was a limp noodle, and even then she kept on finger fucking. She continued until Carol came again, and - it took twice as long - she didn’t stop until Carol had come a third time. 

When it was all said and done Carol was breathless, panting, desperately trying to push Jennifer’s hand away. “Enough,” She whispered, feeling like she needed a second shower. 

Jennifer gave her one last kiss, though it was sweet compared to the way they were swapping spit moments ago. “Sure thing, Danvers. Next time, you take care of me huh?”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!  
> feel free to comment here or chat me up on tumblr http://frankcastles.tumblr.com/ask  
> if you have any marvel femslash suggestions, please keep me in mind next february! :)


End file.
